Sci Fi Mini Builders Wiki
ATTENTION! Wiki currently being worked on! Our hope is to get this wiki and the group revitalized within a reasonable time frame! To adventure and discovery, that which drives mankind into the cosmos! ---- Welcome to the Sci Fi Mini Builders Wiki! Welcome the wikia page for the Science Fiction Miniature Builders group, a group on Roblox which specializes and admires a form of building in which the plastic blocks on the game are constructed in a manner mimicing a realistic object or place in a smaller-than-life-size scale. As you can no doubt tell, we here at the SFMB prefer Science Fiction themed miniature items such as space ships, lunar colonies, etc. SFMB Welcome Banner.png|WELCOME!|linktext=Welcome to the SFMB Wiki! SAP logo banner.png|Stellar Adventures Project|link=Stellar Adventures Project|linktext=Adventure, Discovery, Exploration! The stars are the limit! SFMB Rules Banner.png|THE RULES!|link=The Rules of Sci-Fi|linktext=BE COOL, FOLLOW THE RULEZ! New Here? Oh, hey there! We've never seen your face around here... have we? I'm sorry, I just meet so many people it gets hard to keep track of them all! Don't worry, I'm sure I'll remember you soon... Anyways, on the off chance you ARE new and it's not just my quite senile mind, you're probably wondering where best to start, right? Then you've come to the right place! Where To Start? If you are BRAND, SPANKING NEW to the SFMB, then we advise following the this checklist: #Read the Group Description, there is a page for it here (linked just now) or you can just read it on the Group Page; this will help you learn a little more about us! #READ THE RULES! We can not stress this enough... Really.. We're really quite weak, so we find it difficult to apply enough stress upon this... #Read the Group Wall; this can also be found on the Group Page; this is just to catch up on some of the things going on and to get a feel for how the group community is like. #Browse the wiki (like you're doing right now!). Be sure to look at as much as you can; the more you know about what's going on in the SFMB and what we're like, the better off you'll no doubt be! #Comment on the Group Wall, which is, again, on the Group Page. Just say "Hi" or "Hello!" and tell us that you're new, maybe share a little bit about yourself! A good example could be "Hello everyone! My name is Texar and I just joined because this group looked cool! I love mini building and sci fi stuff and I think I'm a pretty neat builder if I do say so myself! Is anyone interested in going to my place to mini-build?" #Talk to an Admin! We can not tell you how painful it is for all of us when a member goes about with their questions unanswered or the wrong answers! We're here to help you, so take advantage of that! You don't even have to ask a question, just tell one of us you're new and they'll help you out! Maybe you can even show them your best work? Who knows, if you do they might promote you! Don't forget to thank an administrator when they help you, you never know when they might decide to eat you! (No... seriously... our Administrators are Snakemen; turns out Snake-Humanoid cross bred workers are cheaper than the ussual human admins most groups have... Their jaws will unhinge and swallow you whole man! OK, so maybe I'm making this all up to scare you into respecting your peers... Is it working?) Where Next? Boy, one for questions now aren't you? Oh well, we're happy to answer them! Once you've completed the checklist in the previous part, then you may feel you want to participate in the group. So, how do you do that? Well there are many ways, and here are some: *'Post on the wall! '''Talking to your fellow members is a really basic way of participating; you might even make a few friends! *'Build with others!' For obvious reasons, our members love to mini build, so taking everyone on a little field trip to an awesome mini building place is for sure the way to their hearts! The best part? You can totally show off your radical building skills! *'Participate in projects!' The SFMB likes to do all kinds of group projects and activities such as the Stellar Adventures Project or going over to a mini building place to build! The fun of it all being that you can STRIKE FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF YOUR COMRADES! MUAHAHAHAHA- Ugh, so not good for the throat... *' MINI BUILD'! This may be the most obvious way... or it's the least obvious... who really knows? We would love to see the best you can build! Whether it be a breath taking space station or even just an awe-inspiring mideval city on another world, anything is possible when you build in Sci Fi! ANYTHING! Even the radioactive monster right behind you... Yeah... this one isn't a joke... "Urgh..." No, I wouldn't want to turn around if I were you either... Wait, is that all? Pretty much, yeah! Just keep in mind everything you just read above and you'll do fine! Important Things Here are some random, but mostly important, things... And a walrus... The walrus could just be a figment of my imagination, though... Probably the wind bringing the toxic vapors from the near by volcanoe to my colony... oh well... '''ADMIN'S:' Administrators (1) CONTESTS: Contests MINI SPACE PROJECT: Stellar Adventures Project MINI GALLERY: SFMB Gallery Category:Browse Category:SFMB Structure